Fire and Blood
by blilymainpriceKing
Summary: She is fire, hot and deadly and angry. She has crushed weak men in mere minutes with her flames. But he is blood, strong and painful and vengeful. He is a deadly killer, not even death could hold in his grave.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Blood

 _She is fire, hot and deadly and angry. She has crushed armies in mere minutes with her flames. But he is blood, strong and painful and vengeful. He is a deadly killer, a man not even death could hold in his grave._

 _They are not the Targaryen's of old, who power, and lustfulness drove them to insanity. No, these two are much more than that. In the years to come the people will not worship the old gods or the new. They will worship only two gods, Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen._

 _Fire and Blood_

Chapter 1

Tyrion

Even within the wheelhouse the frigid, northern, air cut the skin like sharpened steel as it rolled unevenly along the snowy track which was once the King's Road, now a shallow indent of snow between walls of ice as tall as horses. It took several hours each morning for the men to dig it out of the ever-falling snow and chip the ice off the wheels and axels.

It had been a 'gift' for the dragon Queen from Lord Manderley. The fat Lord had announced that the journey was far too long to Winterfell, and the weather too cold for a Queen to ride. Daenerys Targaryen had masked her fury and insult with grace and smiles and had touched the Lord's elbow and had merely said "My thanks Lord Manderley, but I was a Khaleesi before I was a Queen, I sit a horse as well as any man, and I wish to see the Kingdom I am fighting for. I will not sit behind a curtain."

The Queen had been polite, even kind but Manderley and the others saw the fire flash in her eyes as she swung up into her saddle and kicked off from White Harbour and so the wheelhouse had been occupied mainly by the spider and the Queen's Hand, with the occasional visit from Missandei of Nath. Daenerys had continued to ride at the head of the party beside Jon Snow and in truth Tyrion had barely spoken to her the whole journey up to Winterfell. When they camped the Queen would disappear into her tent, Jon Snow in tow to discuss 'more of the north'. Tyrion had first wanted to oppose their coupling. They had not been subtle about it and the whole host had been witness to their affections. The Dothraki had even started referring to the brooding Northman as Khal. Tyrion had made poor efforts to try and separate the two lovers, trying in vain to call small council meetings, but Daenerys had simply smiled and had stated that Jon Snow was a member of her small council as Warden of the North and Lord Commander of her armies and that as the immediate threat was to the north the two of them had already discussed their battle strategy and that Tyrion would be updated to any changes if the Queen saw fit.

So, the Hand of the Queen was left in the wheelhouse with the sole company of Varys, and when the cold was too much Missandei. It was not bad company as such, just frustrating. Tyrion could feel Varys' reproachfulness radiating through the wintry air, and whilst nothing was said, Tyrion could imagine that if the spider were permitted to speak his mind, Tyrion would not appreciate the words, less the Queen. On the eighth day of travel and eighth Day of Silence, Tyrion gave up. Leaning back into the damp cushions he heaved a sighed and faced the spider.

"Speak your mind Lord Varys, what ire's you so."

"Oh, nothing ire's me Lord Tyrion, I am just slightly concerned we are wasting our time with this expedition north."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow reaching for the cooling spiced wine sloshing on a stool. "The army of the dead are the immediate threat."

"Mm, I agree, it terrifies me that we have been so ignorant for all these years to magic, and to death, but politically, once the army of the dead is dealt with, we are back to square one. What does our Queen actually gain from this fight?"

"She gains the north" Tyrion muttered into his cup.

Varys laughed girlishly. "Oh, my friend we both know that is not true. Our good Queen Daenerys lost the north as soon as she bedded its bastard King."

"Not if she fights and wins." Tyrion countered. It was the only shred of hope he had for this new alliance anymore.

"Yes, and the chances of that are slim, in the mean time we ride to Winterfell, who is under command of your wife, who has been ruling in her brother's stead. A brother who has given up his crown."  
"We both know that he did not do it all too willingly. Daenerys gained his trust."

"True, but answer me this, our Queen has dubbed him Warden of the North, that title has always been associated with the Lord of Winterfell, a title that our dear Jon _Snow_ has no right to without his crown."

"You need not remind me Varys, I have already tried to explain this to her. She plans on legitimising him."

"That is a foolish idea. Sansa Stark is the lady of Winterfell, and without her Jon Snow would be dead. From what I've heard your wife is quite the political player, and a strong leader, the Lords of the North favour her."

Tyrion reflected on this. His Wife. A girl he had not seen in years. Of course, she was a strong political player she had learnt at the skirts of his sister. Sansa Stark had been underestimated all her life, and now men were paying for it. The she wold of Winterfell they were calling her, and she awaited them high in the towers of Winterfell.

"Daenerys loves him" Tyrion muttered "I am sure of it. She would have him as her King consort. To rule by her side. The North would be happy I am sure, with Sansa as Warden and Jon Snow as Consort."

"Again, my friend we know that this will not happen. Jon Snow is a good man, a strong leader, a loyal servant to our Queen and by all accounts an excellent killer. But he can never be king. He is the son of a dead man and a whore"-  
"You honestly believe that" Tyrion mused peeking behind the frosted curtain out into the bleak winter. "We both knew Eddard Stark, he did not seem the type to bed whores, even in his youth."

"No, I don't believe it, but the opposing whispers have no solid merit to prove otherwise."

Tyrion pulled back from the window, curiosity getting the better of him. "There are opposing whispers?"

"Oh yes, several, Ashara Dayne, a wet nurse named Wylla and one more. A final whisper so small, so quiet, yet if it were true" Varys gulped fear flooding his cool eyes "It could tear us all apart."


	2. Chapter 2 Arya

Fire and Blood

Chapter Two

Arya

The heavy snowfall had ceased that morning and had been replaced by a light flurry of flakes falling graciously from the bleak sky. It was Arya's favourite type of snowfall, the type that muted all sound. The world could remain peaceful with this snowfall and Arya could for just a moment forget about the horrors in her life and instead build the excitement which had been threatening to overtake her heart as soon as they had received the raven from King's Landing. Jon was coming home. Jon was coming home with Daenerys Targaryen and the largest army Westeros had seen since the rebellion. Arya had little love for politics and had no quarrel with Jon bending the knee. She knew Jon, they had been the outcasts of the family. In her heart she knew that, if Jon had bent the knee, he had had a good reason for it. Her sister on the other hand was stubbornly against this union, claiming that Jon had been selfish wanting a beautiful woman over the need to fight for his home and his crown that _she_ had so dutifully put on his head. Arya had ignored that part of her sister's behaviour, she knew that as soon as Jon explained himself that Sansa would come around.

"There's no point making yourself hate it Sansa, you will need to come around soon enough. We need to show a united front. The lords look to us for leadership, we need to show them that we are strong and not divided." Arya had said atop the battlements of Winterfell after the trial. Yet Sansa did what Sansa had always done best. Act superior. Whilst Arya respected the hardships Sansa had had to overcome both in King's Landing and their own home, she detested this attitude. Partly because it was ignorant, there were far more important things to consider nowadays, and partly it reminded Arya of the very woman she wanted dead more than any other. Sansa had learnt betrayal and deceit at the skirts of Cersei Lannister and it was starting to rub off.

Bran had also been distant since the trial, holing himself up in his rooms with Samwell Tarly, taking his meals in his solar rather than at the table in the great hall. Arya could sense that there was something he was not telling them, not that he gave anything away, his blank face remained void of all emotion. It was Tarly that gave away the unsaid secret that they spent so many hours discussing. Whenever Arya would go to check on her brother, Tarly would jump out of his seat sending scrolls flying, stammering his greetings and find some excuse to take his papers and leave the room. "Will you ever explain what secrets you are hiding from us Bran?" Arya had asked as she had adjusted her brothers' blankets and helped him into bed.

"When Jon returns, yes" Bran had answered blankly.

Arya had sat on the edge of his bed staring into a face she barely recognised. "You should go outside Bran, it will do you some good, you will need your strength for the coming storm."

Bran had smiled meekly at her. "My mind does not need fresh air to be strong sweet sister."

Arya had not returned to her brother's rooms and avoiding her sister at all costs due to her continuous bouts of irritation, Arya had taken to training with the master of arms and when he was busy, she would help train the girls Jon had commanded to fight. Arya taught them archery and how to wield a dagger effectively at close proximity. The girls were quick and lithe, and they listened to her, often asking her to show them tricks she had learned on her travels and share stories of faceless men and water dancers and the brotherhood without banners. The girls wanted to know her horrors as if they were great songs, when in truth they haunted Arya with every step she took. They would haunt her for life.

The silence of the snow had followed her down into the crypts. Whilst Winterfell prepared for the arrival of dragons, Dothraki, unsullied and the return of their King, Arya looked up into the stone face of her father trying to remember his actual face. It had been kind she thought, kind but full of sadness. In stone Eddard Stark just looked like Lord Stark. It crushed Arya every day, to be in her home and to have her father down here. Her mother should be here too and Robb. Arya had searched for their remains at the twins, but to no avail. Their bodies had been desecrated.

"They should be with you" She whispered in the dark, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry I could not save them."

Her father lay with his youngest son they had told her. Rickon, the baby. Arya barely remembered him at all. He had been wild. Sansa had told her that RIckon was the sacrifice to get Winterfell back. Jon had not had a statue made for him, instead had commissioned a stone direwolf to be placed at the foot of her father's statue. Rickon had called him Shaggy Dog. Pain overtook her then and she sunk to the floor her hand grappling the stone in front of her. Tears fell thick and fast as she finally found a moment to mourn her family, after so many years. Father and Mother and Robb and Rickon. A new era of Starks ruled the North now, broken Starks who had had to pull themselves back together piece by piece through vengeance and blood and now a bigger threat marched on them, and the hope of the world rested on the shoulders of her bastard brother and an exiled Targaryen.

"Lady Arya" A meek voice stood at the end of the tunnel. Regaining her composure Arya stood brushing down her cloak and turned to the shadow of Samwell Tarly.

"Samwell, I'm sorry, I was just"-  
"Lady Stark required your presence in the courtyard."

Her heart raced, and she angrily brushed the tears from her face. "They're here."

The whole household had come out into the courtyard to welcome their King's return with this new Dragon Queen, in the centre Arya stood to the right of Sansa, who had evidently been preparing herself all morning for this arrival. Her hair, so like their mothers had been braided up into a delicate hair net encrusted with purple amethysts and she wore a new cloak a black wolf's pelt fastened to the collar with a dire wolf broch. Arya stared down at her slightly dirty leather jerkin and old fur cloak. Her brother would not care, but what would his new Queen think? She did not give herself time to ponder the thought, as in that moment two deafening roars came from the sky.

One dragon alone was large enough to plunge the whole courtyard into shadow and as the household looked up in awe Arya noticed that Sansa kept her eyes fixed firmly on the gate. The dragons made their landing either side of the outer gate, throwing up great billows of snow obscuring the party closing towards them. Arya took a tentative breath and flexed her hand around the pommel of needle. As a child she had dreamed of meeting Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen, the most formidable dragon queens in history. Never did she expect to meet an actual Targaryen, let a long a dragon rider. Yet through the gust of snow she rode, a top a horse as silver as her hair. Side by side her brother and Daenerys looked how Arya had always imagined a King and Queen to be. Their faces masked in authority, clad in fine armour and fur.

Daenerys Targaryen was indeed beautiful, and indeed the classic description of a Targaryen, her silvery hair and dark violet eyes cast an ethereal aura upon everything making even the pristine snow seem dull. She did not wear a crown, instead a heavy silver chain, pinned at the shoulder of her white furs with a three headed dragon figurine. It was hard for Arya to tear her eyes from this warrior Queen, but her heat yearned to see her brother.

Arya had expected Jon to resemble her father, as a boy he always used to, but the man atop the horse in the courtyard did not resemble Eddard Stark, in fact apart from his dark hair and eyes there was very little in him that was Stark anymore. Yes, he wore Stark clothes, stark armour, there was even a white dire wolf encrusted on the pommel of the sword on his belt, but Jon looked different. His face, although battle worn was far comelier than fathers had even been. His shoulders were broader than father's, and he was not as tall. It must be his mother's looks Arya thought. His mother must have been beautiful.

Jon dismounted a strode towards them. Sansa did not curtsey, she stood her ground her eyes fixed on the silver haired queen dismounting her horse. Jon drew his eldest sister into a hug which Sansa only reciprocated as he moved to pull away.

"Welcome home brother" She muttered, her eyes still fixed on Daenerys Targaryen. Jon pulled back and stared at Arya a small smile of relief on his face.

"You've got bigger" He muttered smiling.

Arya raised an eyebrow staring at his face closely, there were fresh scars and old ones, each painting a story of the battles he had fought since they had last laid eyes on each other. "And you've gotten older"

She was in Jon's arms in a heartbeat like before, her feet off the ground. His arms were stronger now though, he was tougher and older, but in that moment, she felt like a little girl again. All the pain and suffering she had gone through was gone now wrapped up in her brother's arms. The tears she had left down in the crypts were back flowing freely into Jon's furs. "I missed you, big brother" She whispered between tears.

"Aye and you little sister." He said setting her down on her feet and pulling her face close to kiss her head. "You still have it" The shock in his voice was amusing.

Arya glanced down at needle. "Of course, you gave it to me."  
"Aye I remember, you will have to show me how you can use it."

Arya grinned. "Soon."

Jon nodded and stepped back subtly wiping his face and turning to his Queen. Daenerys had looked fondly on at the reunion and with a pang in Arya's heart she felt sorry for her. Her family was gone, and by all accounts the brother who had raised her was as mad as their father had been. She would never have a brother's embrace again, or a sister's kiss, or a mother's love.

"May I present Daenerys of House Targaryen, the rightful Queen of the seven Kingdoms." Jon addressed the crowd.

"She has agreed to fight with us against the coming storm. In return once we have fought against the army of the dead, I have pledged the North's forces to fight beside her to take the iron throne, so Daenerys can take her rightful place as our Queen. Let it be known, from this day until her last day the North flies the dragon banner for Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. You will treat her and her party with respect and kindness, yesterdays wars do not matter, we fight together for a better future."


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Blood

Chapter Two

Jon

Jon had barely settled into his solar when there was a knock on the door, sighing and ignorantly hoping it to be Daenerys he stood, his legs aching from the long ride and moved to open the door. Sansa was across the threshold in seconds, and the look she gave him reminded him of the looks her lady mother used to give him as a boy. She swept passed and made to sit behind his desk until Jon cleared his throat and gestured to chair opposite his desk. She paused anger flushing through her cheeks and took her seat across from him. Jon reached for the wine that had been brought up to him and poured out two cups. Handing one to Sansa he sat groaning at his grinding joints.

"To what do I-"Jon began but Sansa interrupted him.

"How could you" She spat holding her goblet aloft, her jewelled finger pointing him square in the chest. "After all we fought you for you just give it up to some foreign woman who spreads her legs for you."

Anger rose like fire in his veins, but he quelled it with the spiced wine. Taking a breath slowly he began to speak but Sansa had not yet finished. "The Northern lords will not accept this, I hope you are prepared for that, the _amount_ of times they openly considered overthrowing you as King in the North and crown me as Queen. She is foreign whore and you have forfeited your home, you have betrayed your people and most of all you have betrayed me. If it were not for me and the knights of the vale, you would be dead. _I_ put that crown on your head, _I_ gave you the North to rule, _I_ allowed you to sit where father and Robb have sat, forsaking my own birth right."

He could not contain his anger now; his sister had crossed the line. He pummelled his fist into the oak desk and rising, his face inches from her. "I have not" He spat. "I have done what is best for the people of this country, not just north, but the whole damned lot. You cannot comprehend the danger that is coming for us because you have not seen what I have seen. You have not seen men you have fought beside slain and then rise again as mindless zombies. You have not seen the dead rip apart a horse like vultures. You have not seen dead children scramble over their mothers and tear them limb from limb. Hundreds of thousands of dead men, women, children and animals march on us from the north. They will not stop, they do not tire, they do not fall down and stay down. What is coming for us Sansa is more dangerous than any of your petty politics. I am doing this for the realm. I am thinking like a King, I am thinking for every god damn son of a bitch in this stinking country, because I want to live another day. I wish to live beyond this winter, I wish for children to grow up and not know fear like I have. For you to say otherwise is paramount to treason." His voice echoed of the small stoned room, but Sansa did not relent and so he continued. "For you to stand there and accuse me of betrayal when in yourself you present yourself in a way of threat. Don't think I know the significance of that damned head piece you wear in your hair. You would threaten poison on Daenerys Targaryen? I should have you hung for treason Lady _Stark_. You may have said the words sweet sister but all who are not deaf and blind saw and heard what went unsaid in that courtyard just now. You present yourself with dignity and claim that is how your lady mother would have reacted, yet the only woman you seem to compare to is Cersei fucking Lannister. Daenerys is not a fool Sansa, nor am I. We do not have time to deal with treasonous plots, we make our position clear, this is not about choosing the winning side. You are either for Daenerys Targaryen or you are against us, and if that is the case then her dragons will make short work of you."

Sansa gasped, her hands shaking. "You would threaten murder on your own family."

Jon shook his head gulping down wine and taking his seat. "I would threaten murder on my enemies Sansa, and right now you are the only member of my family who is acting like my enemy."

Jon sat back down in his seat watching as the tears that welled in his sisters' eyes fell down her flushed cheeks. " _I_ am not doing this for personal gain. I didn't do this rashly, it took some time to see clearly, she is a good woman, a better Queen and we _need_ her. That is why I bent the knee. We need those dragons, we need that man power and we need Daenerys Targaryen. She is the bravest woman I have ever met, and the fiercest. She is not just doing this, so she can have control of the North. How do you think we convinced Cersei to cease fire?"

Sansa wiped away her tears furiously and cleared her throat. "I do not know",

Jon sighed sitting back and stared out at the darkening sky. "We brought one, a Wight, down to King's landing and showed it to her. I went beyond the wall with eight other men to hunt a Wight. Had it not been for Daenerys, I would be a soldier in the night King's army now. We were surrounded by them, and Daenerys flew from Dragonstone beyond the wall and rescued us. She lost one of them in the fight. The Night King single handily took down a fully-grown dragon. He then raised that dragon from the dead and used it to burn a hole in the wall. She sees her dragons as her children, she lost one and pledged to fight beside me anyway. That was before I bent the knee."

Sansa looked appalled, her face had paled and slowly it seemed to dawn on her.

Have I finally made her see? Jon thought. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You have done an excellent job of ruling Winterfell, and I would never take your birth right from you or dishonour you in any way. But I do not have time for politics right now. I need this war over, I need the Night King destroyed and then I promise you, I will heed your council on the wars to come. We grew up in different environments Sansa. You _know_ Cersei Lannister, as well as anyone, you know what she is capable of. I value your opinion Sansa, I value your council. I know you want a seat at the table, and Daenerys values people, especially women, who have political experience, she will give you a seat at the table when the time is right but you cannot belittle or undermine my authority, you may be the Lady of Winterfell, but I am the warden of the North, I am the Lord Commander of Queen Daenerys' armies, I am a member of her small council, I earnt my place. You need to earn yours. Do you understand?"

Sansa looked to her hands and Jon could see he had won this debate, he had won over the most important person. "I do understand, but I do know that we need to prepare for Cersei, even as we prepare for the Night King, we need a contingency plan, if you want to see her on the throne."

Jon nodded, he knew this of course, the similarities between Tyrion and Sansa were uncanny, always thinking of all the options.

"Get to know her Sansa, I am sure you will like her, she has suffered as you have, Dany wants to know more about King's Landing about the red keep and all of it. You can tell her, I know you did not have a good life there, but try with her, she will reward you for it."

Sansa smirked at him "You called her Dany." Jon froze cursing inwardly at his slip of the tongue, but Sansa smiled. "You love her."

Jon felt the blush creep up his neck yet there was no point denying it, not to Sansa "Aye, I do, she…. she's everything to me."

"She still treats you like a King Jon, maybe she wishes you wed."

Jon shifted in his chair and sipped at his wine. This time the lie came easily, it was well practised "We have not discussed it".

They had. Only the other night, they had lain entangled together beneath fur and linen discussing a future which could only have a slim chance of happening. A life of happiness with the woman he loved. Children, if they were to be lucky to raise any and Daenerys. All that mattered was Daenerys, and yet even as he thought of it, like the cold wind outside this happy pretty image was extinguished, to be replaced with the cold blue eyes of the night king, and the only feeling existing. Pain and Death.

He could feel Sansa watching him from behind her cup. "I'm sorry." They apology came in a whisper, but it tore Jon from his nightmares. "I should have trusted that you would do the right thing. I have seen so much betrayal, and with everything that went on here, it was easy for me to hate you."

"Aye, it's okay, I know you had your difficulties. As I understand we won't be bothered by Petyr Baelish anymore?"

She shook her head "No, that little problem was dealt with."

Jon nodded stiffly. It was strange speaking of murder in such a clinical manner. Was this how his father had treated it? When he had beheaded someone?

"How do you feel about it? Are you sleeping okay?" After Janos Slynt, Jon remembered the nightmares he had had.

"I sleep better than ever before my dear brother" Sansa smiled. "He betrayed me the most and tried to drive a wedge between Arya and me. As long as I live, I will never let anyone do that, I promised that to father a long time ago."

"Aye, you are quite formidable, the both of you, the she wolves of Winterfell the north are calling you."

Sansa grinned. "The north remembers"

A knock on the door interrupted their musings and Sansa rose as three entered the already cramped solar. Tormund had Bran slung over his shoulder, as Samwell Tarly brought up the rear pushing in a wheeled chair stacked with three crumbling books.

"We need to speak Jon Snow" Tormund said, pulling the youngest stark off his shoulder and helping him into a chair. "We need to plan for the war ahead, and these two say they must speak with you about the wars to come, we thought we should come together."

"Yes" Sam stammered. "There's a few things, that Bran and I have uncovered from my research at the uh, citadel that you need to know."

Jon nodded, unease creeping into his stomach. Tormund, as Jon had been informed, had the seen the wall fall and Samwell had uncovered the dragon glass. Any further information would surely help, but at what cost?

Sansa rose "I shall take my leave; the Queen will need warmer garb and it has been too long since I have spoken with Tyrion." Sansa looked to Jon. "Thank you brother for hearing me."  
"Always, tell the Queen that I shall join her in her solar for supper, there is much to discuss."

Sansa smirked and nodded taking her leave.

Jon helped reposition Bran as Samwell unpacked his books and got settled. Tormund did not take a seat, instead leaning against the hearth, his eyes fearful staring into the flames. Jon poured out more wine for his two friends and brother, feeling unsettled at Sam's expression of fear, Bran's void of emotion, and Tormund's gruff fear.

"Now, what do I need to know?"


	4. Chapter 4 Daenerys part 1

Fire and Blood

Chapter Four

Daenerys Part 1

Never in her life had she stayed in a castle as large as Winterfell. Even Dragonstone, with its vast throne room and intricate passages, Winterfell was larger. Daenerys' rooms overlooked what she assumed to be the Godswood. On their journey North Jon had spoken frequently of the Godswood, with the Weirwood at the centre of it all. Of course, in the darkness, it was purely a mass of dark shapes. The room itself was large and as elaborate as was expected in the harsh conditions of the North, emphasising on warmth rather than glamour. Dany had been given a desk, a large bath and a chest for her possessions. Her walls were lined with tapestries, depicting wolves in winter, northern kings and queens and behind her bed her own house Sigel of the three headed dragon. Winter roses had been placed in pewter vases around the room, and several animal pelts had been piled at the foot of her bed for warmth.

Upon arrival, Daenerys had been shown to her rooms by the youngest of the stark sisters, sensing this to be a ploy so that Sansa Stark could have at her brother for his choices Dany had followed the small girl through the complex passages to the royal tower. She had spoken animatedly about her knowledge of Daenerys' ancestors, especially Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen, but also of other Targaryen Queens. According to Arya, Good Queen Alysanne had lodged in her rooms when she had visited Winterfell alone. Ensuring Daenerys had everything that she may need, the girl had sauntered off muttering about training and had left Dany alone. She had called for Missandei and had had a bath drawn. Together they had analysed Lady Sansa's welcome, pondered over how Jon would deal with his sister and then finally had moved from politics to more intimate subjects. Dany could be free with Missandei, with no care for politics or war, they could talk freely. Missandei shared her worries for Greyworm in the battle to come and had enquired about marriage, whether if she were to swear vows in front of some gods would they protect him against the oncoming danger. Dan had let her talk and talk whilst her mind wondered to Jon, shut up in his solar no doubt quarrelling with Sansa about her. She had known how hard it would be for Jon to tell his northern Lords, but she had hoped that the Lady of Winterfell would back Jon's decision. Apparently not. Arya should be Lady of Winterfell she thought, thinking of the small girl and how happy she had seemed to see her brother home. Jon had spoken often and fondly of her. Arya Stark was definitely the more open minded one of the Stark sisters.

Daenerys had slept until sun down, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door, heart racing and hoping childishly that it was Jon she had wrapped a robe about her and had opened the door to none other than Sansa Stark, her arms full of what looked like cloaks.

"Your grace" She said, and Dany noticed her eyes were rimmed with red. "I thought you might be cold, I brought you some warmer garb, might I come in?"

Daenerys nodded and pushed the door wider allowing Lady Stark to enter.

"I must apologise your grace" She said as she lay the cloaks across the bed. "I fear we did not get off to the best start."

Daenerys moved to the hearth reaching for her wine cup. "Yes, I would say as much." She muttered. "Tell me Sansa what have I done to offend you?".

"Nothing your grace, I simply assumed the wrong thing."

"You assumed that I seduced your brother in giving up his crown."

Sansa Stark bit her lip but did not let her gaze drop. She is brave, Dany thought. "Something along those lines."  
"I presume Jon has explained his reasonings, not that he should have needed to." How long will it take to break her? Dany thought sardonically, thinking of her sons outside in the snow.  
"Your grace?"

"He is your King, you should obey your King, more so your brother."

Sansa's expression hardened "Only if the King's decision is a good one, only if your brother is honest and true."

Good answer, she is not a mindless idiot.

Dany smiled "I feel we are very similar you and I, Sansa, we have both been political prisoners, you to the Lannister's and the Bolton's, me to my brother. Do you know of my brother Lady Sansa, and why I had him killed?"

Sansa shook her head and Daenerys smiled grimly. "My brother Viserys was a s mad as my father it is said. When I was just thirteen years old, he sold me to a war lord for an army. He did not care that my new husband would rape me, would take me in ways that a princess should never be taken, no, he had no care for my wellbeing, in fact when I voiced my concerns to him he told me that he would let all of Drogo's men and their horses fuck me if it meant that he could be king."

Sansa's face had paled, and Daenerys knew why, Jon had spoken little of Sansa's time with the Bolton's, but Dany had guessed the gist of what had happened to her.

"As we women do" Dany continued sipping at her wine. "I learnt to adapt to the abuse, told myself if I found ways to please him, it wouldn't be abuse, and so I found myself falling in love with my husband, because it was the easiest way to tolerate it. So, when I fell pregnant, I was so joyful, because soon I would have a little boy who I could care for, and an excuse not to sleep with my husband. My brother got jealous, and when he got jealous, he got drunk, so when he held me and my unborn child at sword point and demanded his army and his crown my husband gave it to him. He poured molten gold over his head and my brother died. Other men have threatened to rape me, to murder me, to have me enslaved. I have killed them all. I am not a woman to be bought and sold and bred from, my primary role as Queen of this country, is not to produce an heir, instead to rule the seven kingdoms to ensure that this kind of barbaric behaviour does not go unpunished, and hopefully one day girls will never have to fear their protectors, their husbands, their fathers, their brothers. Is this something that you would wish for also?"

Sansa Stark did not need reply, Daenerys saw it plain in her features, saw how she pulled the neck of her gown higher up her neck, how she shifted in her chair uncomfortably and Daenerys reached for her hand. "I want a better world for us Sansa, so that our daughter's do not grow up in fear and I'm not here to conquer the north or rid you of your birth right. I am here to fight with you, to try and save you if I can."

Sansa looked up and Daenerys hope that she would never again see such sadness in any woman's face. "I know, I have just given up in believing in people, I have been betrayed too many times."

"No longer Lady Stark" Dany whispered smiling. "I wish for us to be friends, when they write the history of my rule, I wish for you to be in it, the formidable Lady Stark, the She Wolf of Winterfell."

Sansa laughed, it was delicate and full of music and reminded Dany of happier times. "My brother loves you your grace, in truth I have not seen him happier."

Daenerys' heart lifted and the little girl in her spun in circles laughing. "I know, he is unlike any other man I have met."

Sansa smiled fondly. "He can be very intolerable, when he is brooding."

Dany laughed thinking back to the insolent man who met her in the throne room. "Oh, I know my Lady, and he is far too reckless with his own life."

Sansa nodded "Aye, but he was right, and we were all too ignorant to see it."

"He will make a fine King" Dany admitted and then froze realising her slip of the tongue.

Sansa Stark raised an eyebrow. "You wish to wed him?"

Dany swallowed "I mean he made a fine King, when he was one."

Sansa snorted "You two are so alike, your grace if I can be frank, it is very obvious that the two of you are more than friendly allies. You are lovers, he is deeply madly in love with you, and the disappointment that showed in your face when you opened the door to me and not Jon was evident. If you wish to make him your King consort then do so, but do it quickly, there are many men who still see him as a bastard, despite all he has done for his father's family."

Dany sighed staring into the pale flames. "Jon Snow deserves better than this world and its prejudice against his birth."

"My mother was heartbroken when she found out my father had dishonoured her." Sansa whispered.

"I am sure she was, but as I see it she used that as an excuse to mistreat Jon as a child. That I could not forgive."

Sansa shrugged "Would you stand for it, if your husband kept his bastard in your household?"

It was a fair question Dany thought, but she had neither grown up in an environment where this happened nor, did she foresee a future where it would happen. Before she could voice however, they were interrupted by a commotion outside her door.

"We should really discuss before bringing it to the Queen, we need a plan"-

"LIES!" Tyrion was interrupted by Jon and at the sound of his voice Dany rose swiftly crossing the room and wrenching the door open.

"I will not lie to her!" Jon was fighting against a harrowed looking Davos whilst Tyrion stood between him and the door.

"What lie would he be telling Tyrion?" Dany asked coldly from the doorway leaving the three men to stop the struggle and look up. Daenerys could have focused on Tyrion but the anguish on Jon's face told he that something was dreadfully wrong. "What has happened?" She continued, pushing past her hand to Jon reaching for him, looking to soothe him from whatever was paining him, but he wrenched his arm away and her slightest of touch.

"No" He muttered, his head dropping and to her horror Dany saw tears falling from his face and splashing on the stone tiles. Ignoring the pain that was wrenching through her heart at his rejection Dany persisted.

"What has happened Jon, please tell me."

"It's all lies" He croaked. "All of it, he lied to me."

"Who did?" Dany asked quietly fully aware that the whole corridor was packed with people.

"Eddard Stark" Jon whispered his voice breaking. He leaned his head against hers. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" His tears now fell from his face onto hers. They were cold and tasted of the ocean.

"Jon, tell me please what has happened, what did your father lie to you about."

Jon made a noise like a wounded animal, she reached for his face trying to see in his eyes, but he shuddered at her touch groaning, his right hand pulled at her sleeve forcing her hand down into the space between them. There was too much space between them.

"He's not my father" Jon whispered, and Dany only just registered the words before he seemed to gather his sense and stand up fully pushing a piece of paper into her hands. "Read it." His voice was full of command, a tone which sent chills down Dany's spine. She smoothed the paper out and squinted at the faded letters scribbled across the parchment.

' _Due to unforeseen circumstances, I granted the annulment of marriage between his grace Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince of Dragonstone and the Princess Elia of house Martell. Later that day Prince Rhaegar asked me to perform a marriage ceremony, binding himself and Lady Lyanna of House Stark in matrimony and declaring them man and wife This was witnessed by Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kings guard. He forbids me tell anyone of the ceremony until the time is right. On that day the Lady Lyanna shall be henceforth known as Her royal highness, Lyanna of House Targaryen, the Princess of Dragonstone.'_

"This does not make sense" Dany whispered trying to understand the words in her mind, as she also tried desperately to remember what Viserys had told her about Lyanna Stark and their brother.

' _Our brother loved her so much he carried her off at sword point from the north men, but she died of a fever or something after the battle of the trident'._

"They were married Daenerys" Jon whispered, fear wide in his eyes. "He did not kidnap her, he didn't rape her, he loved her."

Daenerys reached for his face "That's good, it will make it easier with the northern lords, my brother did not dishonour Lady Lyanna"  
He shook his face anger seeming to overcome him as his fist reached for the brick and mortar. "NO! He lied to me Dany, all of it was lies, all my life, my whole life is a lie, I'm not…" He faltered his eyes searching her face. What forgiveness was he looking for? What had been lies? Dany's head reeled with questions, but she got the feeling that she was the last person in the room to know some great secret.

Jon took a breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "I am not Eddard Stark's son"

Dany blinked and then it clicked, the news of her brother, Jon's torment over it, his reluctance to touch her. She wanted to laugh, to look up to whatever after life her brave valiant brother was sitting in and curse and praise him all at once. Of course, her brother would not have a Septon tell the court of his marriage, not whilst House Stark was in open rebellion, he would have forbidden Lyanna tell her family until the time was right, until he knew he would win, until he knew their father was overthrown and Robert was dead. But that time never came, Rhaegar died, as did his wife, as did everyone else with importance did who could place his only living son on the throne.

"You are his son" Dany whispered, tears reaching her eyes. "Rhaegar and Lyanna's. You are a Targaryen."

Grief and happiness threatened to consume her. She was not alone. All these years, and she was not alone and yet the significance of his birth…she pushed it away focusing more on the man she loved in so much pain. She reached for him. "Jon, its okay, we can work through this together, I am sure. Jon Please"-

He turned from her. "My name isn't even Jon." He whispered. "He lied about my name Daenerys, my name" The last word he uttered was fraught with pain and Dany wanted to collapse onto the floor.

"What is your name?" Daenerys asked, trying to stay stable as waves of emotions threatened to crush her once more.

"Aegon" He muttered, but he spoke it as if it were poison. "He lied, I thought he was good, he was supposed to be good and he lied to me."

Jon was crying now trying to escape her hands and yet seemingly craving her touch. She pulled him to her forcing him to meet her eyes once more. "I don't care, I don't care you are mine and I am yours and we will work through this, together we will work through this, we are Targaryens Jon, we will work through this."

He shook his head pulling away for what felt like the millionth time and the pain of his rejection felt like a dagger in the heart. "No" He croaked and turned from her pushing through the throng of people and disappearing down the spiral staircase.

Dany wanted to follow him, to force him to understand, to force him to accept but his rejection crushed her. She stumbled and fell, her knees hitting the stone floor with a bang. The breath caught in her lungs and the harsh realisation fell upon her like rocks. Her claim was weaker. She was not the rightful heir to the iron throne; her brother had seen to that with his lust and love. Her whole life working towards avenging her family, to restoring her name to the throne, her whole life working to being Queen was for nothing, because she had as much right to the throne as Viserys had had. A son came before a sister or a brother. Rhaegar had had three children and two had been slaughtered. His last remaining son sent north by his dying mother to be raised a bastard.

"Your grace" Tyrion was speaking to her and yet she did not hear it, she merely stared at the spot where the love of her life had disappeared.

"Your grace, please we need to discuss this"

Dany shook her head, the tears spraying Tyrion across the face. "No, there is nothing to discuss, leave me Lord Tyrion."

"Your grace" He persisted "There are ways around this, he did not know he was raised a bastard, the marriage was not declared, he does not want it, Dany we can"-

The sound of her hand hitting Tyrion's face was like a whip. "Never" She spat fury dripping from her words "Call. Me. That. Again"

So that's part 1 of Dany's POV:

Just a few things

1\. Thank you for all the support so far!

2\. I have purposely not done a direct POV for R+L=J reveltation because a. whenever I have tried to write it it never sounds correct and b. I wanted people to see Jon's pain through other people's eyes first because this revelation doesn't just affect him it affects _everyone_.

3\. Also I know some of you think that Sansa so far has been pretty high and mighty, personally I do love her character and I love writing her because she is a good person, but she has been betrayed SO many times I think she went in with guns blazing only to realize that actually, and finally there are far more important things to be worrying about.

Watch this space for Daenerys part 2!

 _Preview_

"Did you know" She whispered quietly, her words frosting in the night's air. "Did you know what my brother had done?"

Varys rocked back on his heels, his face grim. "There was no proof, none at all, there were rumors, of course your grace, I was certain your Lady Mother knew more than she let on, but I had nothing to go on."

Daenerys sighed looking up at the leafy canopy. "Eddard Stark fought for the usurper, why would he have kept Rhaegar's son? Why would he not have given Jon up?"

"Eddard Stark was a loyal man your grace, but Robert underestimated his most lethal quality."  
"Which was?"

"His love for his family. He loved his sister more than any of his siblings, you must remember that Lord Stark rode to Dorne after Robert had praised the Lannister's on the massacre of Rhaegar's family. He knew by that point what would happen to his nephew if he gave him up to Robert. So he agreed to his dying sister's wishes. A sister who by marriage was a member of the Targaryen royal family."

Daenerys shut her eyes, her head spinning from all the questions she so desperately wanted answering. But it was the most surprising one which slipped from her lips. "Where are my brother's ashes?"

For the first time since knowing the spider a small smile spread across his powdered lips. "Your grace, I would have thought it obvious. They are with _her_."


	5. Chapter 5 Daenerys part 2

Fire and Blood

Chapter Four

Daenerys Part 2

She had craved the cold for clarity. The crisp sharpness that slapped her across the face was as cleansing as the flames she had so often walked through and despite being shamelessly godless it was the old gods she had turned to for clarity.

As a child, Viserys had had very little to say about these mysterious gods that the first men worshipped.

"Where were the gods when mother died?" He had snapped at her once when she had asked about them "and father and the children?".

The old man had read her stories from the pointed star but there had been no heart tree in Braavos only a lemon one. There was so much Dany did not know, so much that she would never know. Rhaegar loved his lady Lyanna and thousands died for it.

Yes thousands died she thought, but one lived, the most important of them all. Jon had survived, hidden away by an uncle who not only lied to his king to protect his kin but dishonoured himself in doing it. Eddard Stark had always been a villain in her childhood stories, the cold wolf of the north wielding the great sword ice and cutting down their family like a butcher would a cow. But that was false, a mere figment of her brother's imagination. Edward Stark had raised a King.

Edward Stark had refused to take part in my assassination, she thought staring up into the haunted bloody eyes. Had he done it for Jon? Or for Rhaegar? Or for _her?_ A sister he had never spoken of but had loved dearly, a love that Dany could never understand, for all her elder living brother saw in her was a way to the throne; A bargaining chip for the greater good.

Would Rhaegar have loved me like Eddard Stark loved his lady sister? They had all said her brother had been chivalrous, kind, brave and every bit a King he had been raised to be, the apple of their mother's eye, born in grief, he died a hero. But he had not been chivalrous enough to ask for Lyanna, not kind enough to honour his wife, not brave enough to face the Starks when they came for blood and he had lost his right to be King at the trident. The usurper had beaten him, the last dragon, the great warrior and all though his legacy to be lost, stabbed and smashed against a wall by the Lannister's. But Jon had lived, he too had been born in grief, he was chivalrous, kind, brave, strong and every ounce the King he had right to be. His looks favoured his mother's they had all told her, but in truth, Jon was as much Rhaegar's son as his dead siblings had been, more so in the man that he was. In her heart Dany knew she did not have as much right to the throne as her nephew, but the pain that the realisation caused her was so great, the pain in losing everything she had built, everything she had sacrificed because of a brother she never knew threatened to crush her into the icy ground. Yet she recalled the history of her family's reign and knew that each generation had faced greater problems than succession, and the threat that loomed over them in that instant was larger than any crown, or throne or kingdom. Jon is right, Dany thought staring up into the carved face. I am just a child playing a game where no one can win without sacrificing everything. Yet Jon was not only her nephew, not just her only living relation. He was the man she loved, with the passion akin to the love she had for her children. It burned through her with such force she was dazed by it, consumed by every moment. The moment he had first touched her she had felt it, some force larger than life that awoke her from her dreams. Dany had not felt that with Drogo. No, this love was real. Real and lovely and bitter and powerful. His touch had stirred something in her which had been untapped. The thought of losing Jon, she could not comprehend, the thought of him shunning her away disgusted by his feelings made her want to vomit and cry and scream and rage because she knew that this power, she felt for him, he felt it too for her. No, she would have to make him see, together they were powerful, together they could be the King and Queen never before seen in the seven kingdoms. Together they were equal.

The snow crunched, and leaves rustled as the spider approached, his bald head shining in the moon light. He came to stand beside her his breath fogging the night air.

"Your Grace" He muttered.

"Did you know?" She whispered quietly, her words frosting in the night's air. "Did you know what my brother had done?"

Varys rocked back onto his heels, his face grim. "There was no proof, none at all, there were…rumours, of course your Grace, I was certain your Lady mother knew more than she let on, but I had nothing to go on."

Daenerys sighed not turning her gaze from the leafy canopy "Eddard Stark for the Usurper, why would have he kept Rhaegar's son? Why would he not have given Jon up?"

"Lord Stark was a loyal man your Grace, but Robert underestimated his most lethal quality."

"Which was?"

"His love for his family. He loved his sister more than any of his siblings, you must remember that Lord Stark rode to Dorne after Robert had praised the Lannister's on the massacre of Rhaegar's family. He knew by that point what would happen to his nephew if he told Robert the truth, so he agreed to Lyanna's dying wishes. A sister who then by marriage was a member of the Targaryen Royal Family."

Dany closed her eyes, her head was spinning from all the questions she so desperately wanted answering, but it was the most unlikely one which slipped from her tongue and onto the spiders web of secrets. "Where are my brother's remains?"

For the first time since knowing the master of whisperers as small smile played on his powdered lips "Your Grace, I'd have thought it obvious. They are with _her_ ".

He was there, as she had known he would be, hunched in his fur cloak his face staring up into a stone statue and Daenerys was unsure whether to approach him, but shaking her nerves she progressed down the exhoing passage passed the King's of Winter with their rusted swords and crowns. As she went the crowns disappeared and the swords became more whole. The Statue Jon stood infront of though wore no crown, nor did it hold a sword. The statue was the only woman in there, no taller than Dany her self maybe, her stone face blank, but even in the dim light Lyanna Stark's representation was beautiful. Her son had her looks, comparing them even now Dany was sure of it, but there were obvious flaws. His nose was more elongated, his jaw squarer, the shape of his eyes slightly different. Dany could see the Targaryen in him but her heart ached at his expression. AN expression of pure despair and it broke her. Tentatively she reached for his shoulder and was relieved when he did not shrug her off.

"He lied to me, my entire life he lied to me and for what?" He whispered, his voice rough from crying.

"To protect you" Dany whispered.

"Aye, to protect me from a King who could barely get off his horse thousands of miles away. He could have…at least-" Jon did not finish the sentence but Dany felt his anger, understood the injustice of it. Her hand reached for his and squeezed it.

"He did what he thought was right, we all have to make difficult decisions, his was maybe one of the hardest."

Jon looked down at their intertwined hands. "I don't want it, I don't want any of it."

Dany sighed and dais the words she wished she didn't have to say, but knew in her heart it was right. "It is not about what you want or do not want. Do you think I wanted this? DO you think Rhaegar did? We should not want the crown, but we should wear it, because we are stronger than most, we take on these burdens because fate, or gods, or just ourselved have made it so. There are people in this world who cannot protect themselves and it is our duty to ensure that they are protected, that children are able to grow without fear, that women are not abused, and men are not killed for nothing."  
"We" He whispered quietly.

"Yes Jon, we. I have walked this earth believing I am the last of my name, unable to further it, with no support from any who share my blood and yet here beneath the snow comes my brother's son, a born King, a leader who is respected and adored by the people, a man who has stared death in the face and won, a man who has failed and won, and who singlehandedly has convinced the world that there are more important things than thrones. Jon in the short time we have known each other you have convinced me of things I would not dare to believe. You have proven to me that I am able to love again, and I do truly love you, you may be my brother's son, a contester for the throne but at the heart of it you re the man I love, and I choose you, I vowed that we would fight this fight together and I intend to do just that. Not beside the commander of my armies, or the bastard of a great lord but beside the King you are supposed to be. Beside _my_ King, beside the last of the Targaryen's and most important of all beside _my_ husband."

Jon kissed her then, his lips were rough, his face puffy from emotion and rage, but Dany was home in his arms. His hands cupped her face and Dany did not want to leave this place. She could feel the yearning in Jon, the desire that stirred within her, the passion and grief that this terrible news had brought and yet somewhere in that mixture she felt happy for the first time in a long while. He broke apart and stared into her face, grey eyes on violet.

"What shall we say to the Lords and Ladies of the north" Dany whispered.

"The truth" Jon muttered. "That Targaryen's do not bow to gods or men."  
"And what then" Dany said smiling.

Jon sighed and raised one eyebrow"We shall do what Queens and Kings do we shall rule."

"Together" The word had become so significant to them and Jon grinned through his grief, the care free man she loved shining through.

"Aye, together we shall rule, with fire and blood."

The words stirred in her, those ancient words which carried so much weight, so much feeling. "Like no other Targaryen before us" She whispered, her heart leaping at her dream.

Jon nodded "Aye unlike any other."

"Aegon and his Queen" She whispered looking down at her feet, but a finger lifted her chin to stare back into Jon's war-torn face.

"Daenerys and her King"

"Did you know" She whispered quietly, her words frosting in the night's air. "Did you know what my brother had done?"

Varys rocked back on his heels, his face grim. "There was no proof, none at all, there were rumors, of course your grace, I was certain your Lady Mother knew more than she let on, but I had nothing to go on."

Daenerys sighed looking up at the leafy canopy. "Eddard Stark fought for the usurper, why would he have kept Rhaegar's son? Why would he not have given Jon up?"

"Eddard Stark was a loyal man your grace, but Robert underestimated his most lethal quality."

"Which was?"

"His love for his family. He loved his sister more than any of his siblings, you must remember that Lord Stark rode to Dorne after Robert had praised the Lannister's on the massacre of Rhaegar's family. He knew by that point what would happen to his nephew if he gave him up to Robert. So he agreed to his dying sister's wishes. A sister who by marriage was a member of the Targaryen royal family."

Daenerys shut her eyes, her head spinning from all the questions she so desperately wanted answering. But it was the most surprising one which slipped from her lips. "Where are my brother's ashes?"

For the first time since knowing the spider a small smile spread across his powdered lips. "Your grace, I would have thought it obvious. They are with her."


End file.
